


Andromeda/Bellatrix Drabbles and Short Stories

by shyath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), Community: femslash100, Community: slashthedrabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyath/pseuds/shyath
Summary: Crossposted from Fanfiction.net. Various drabbles and short stories featuring Andromeda/Bellatrix.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 9





	1. Chain Me Down With Your InSanity

Bella loves me best in the dark, when shadows grow thick enough that she cannot see me and, more importantly, I cannot see her. Rustles of the leaves, creaks of the bed, moans and grunts. The noises mingle into a gentle cacophony, the lullaby that Bella needs to fall asleep. Even so, she tosses in the grips of Morpheus and claws at the sheets as if she needs desperate saving.

When she wakes, she does so in the manner of a disoriented prisoner, scratching at her wrists with the sharpened tips of her nails, frantic to undo chains she alone can see. It is only when she has drawn blood does she fall back with a sliver of relief. For a moment, she forgets that it will simply start all over again the next time she sleeps. For a moment, I can almost believe my elder sister is perfectly sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #191 ~ Chain at femslash100.


	2. Hate Me, Love Me

She tells me she loves me, she tells me she hates me (and the words echo over and over again, the ringing is like a caress against my sensitive heart). All in the space of one heartbeat, all in the time it takes her to move in and move away - an imprint on me that disappears and a shadow on her that stays (and kisses on each other that feel too solid, touches that feel too insubstantial).

There is a coldness in her eyes that appeals and the strength in her fingers is magnetic. (Or maybe they are all the attributes I so value in myself and she simply does a wonderful job of reflecting them back at me?)

Her lips do not smile and her eyes do not light - the world is a black and white place, and it simply dims even more when we come close (to love each other, to hate each other).

She tells me she hates me, she tells me she loves me. I do not know which is right, I do not know which is preferable, but I do know I want my Andromeda close to me (to love me, hate me).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally written for Challenge #216 ~ Confusion at slashthedrabble, but I missed the deadline.


	3. On a Knife Edge

She is what binds me to the past, the near tangible memory of what has been. All the aches, hurts, pains feel recently inflicted and I can still remember the shivers down my spine with every touch, every kiss. She made me want to cry, to laugh, to beg for forever and to plead for release. She was impossible to live with and impossible to be apart from. I loved and I hated, and now I am torn between the two. It is only a matter of time before I return to her. Bellatrix knows this and so do I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #248 ~ Past Prompts Revisited: #087 ~ Angst at slashthedrabble.


End file.
